


Fulfilling a Request

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike takes Buffy to a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling a Request

She’s blindfolded when she walks in. She’s paid the entry fee, read the rules and knows how to stop if she gets into trouble. Through the heavy door is an antechamber where she’s stripped of her clothes and shoes. Her body shivers in the coolness of the air. Beyond the antechamber is her ‘guide’ for the evening. He who has invited her. He greets her warmly and leads her through the sudden cacophony of the main event room.

Music thumps through her bare feet as it vibrates the flooring she walks on. Moans and grunts and sighs of pleasure float to her ears as she’s lead forward. The smell of sex assaults her nose from all directions.

He feels her hesitate and squeezes her hand. Nothing can hurt her as long as he’s there. She keeps a good grip on his hand and follows where he leads. Hands - foreign hands - brush her skin as they walk. Smooth, rough, large, small, all touching her skin; touching her shoulders, her breasts, her back.

She knew people would touch her, but those first few startle her. However, she also notices they arouse her too. She can feel herself getting wet as they walk.

”Kneel, baby,” his rough, accented voice tells her as his long, bony hand presses against her shoulder.

Obediently, she drops to her knees and waits. His hand on the back of her head shows her the way, directs her toward a warm, hard cock. She opens her mouth, takes the head between her lips and sucks eagerly. Her hand comes up to curl around the shaft as she continues to suck the cock between her lips.

She hears him moaning. ‘Urging her on. ‘Wanting her. The British lilt of his voice helps sooth her nerves. This had been her idea, but she wasn’t sure what to expect until they’d arrived. Even after he had reassured her that it was safe, the butterflies had almost caused her to turn back at the entrance.

She’s now glad she decided to brave the front door.

While she’s singularly focused on sucking one cock, she nearly misses the second, condom-sheathed cock that slides into her widely exposed pussy. Thick and warm, stretching her open, she moans delicately as someone - someone with wiry hair all over their legs - begins to fuck her.

The sensations are delicious. Spike’s fingers curled in her hair, guiding her mouth on his cock; a potential stranger thrusting into her pussy, his strong, calloused, workman’s fingers rubbing her clit; the sounds of the others in the place having sex or watching and enjoying themselves. It’s making her want to shake off the blindfold to take it all in visually as well.

”That’s good, love,” Spike drawls, his hips pushing forward as she works him with her tongue just the way he likes.

She knows he’s watching her suck him off and watching her getting fucked by someone else - Workman Hands she calls him in her head. She can almost feel the jealousy coursing through the soulless vampire. He had agreed to do this for her, but she had known it wasn’t his favorite idea. After being forced to share Drusilla because she had been Angelus’ first, she knew he wasn’t much for sharing. But after the way she’d ridden him the night she’d brought it up, he’d said he’d do it just to see how hot it made her.

So far, it is making her pretty damned hot.

Workman Hands growls for her to come while he’s viciously rubbing her clit. She doesn’t think she’s ready, then her feet start to tickle and her body begins to shake. Soon her muscles are fluttering around his cock and she’s trying not to choke on Spike’s as he wildly thrusts into her face. Slayer reflexes are all that keep her from earning a very unfortunate broken nose.

She hears a grunt behind her as Workman Hands comes in the condom. He thrusts a few more times, then pulls out of her. “Thanks, man,” he huffs, presumably to Spike, then stumbles away. As she’s trying to process that, Spike’s cock erupts with come, shooting deep into her mouth. It catches her off guard, but an outsider wouldn’t be able to tell from her flash recovery of the situation.

With soft little kitten licks, she cleans Spike’s cock. Finished, she rests her head in his lap while he strokes her hair. Another man sits nearby and slips two short fingers - her brain nicknames him ‘Stubby’ - into her slick folds. She purrs softly. ‘Hears Spike chuckle as she tries to wiggle out of the blindfold.

Spike tugs her hair hard enough for her to notice. “ _Don’t_ take it off, love.”

She relaxes and presses her lips to his thigh while Stubby fingers her pussy. Spike shifts beneath her cheek, then guides her head to another cock presented for her service. She parts her lips and sucks this next cock into her mouth. The guy smells how she remembers her grandpa’s Old Spice to smell, and it sticks as a label from her head.

Old Spice’s blow-job is lazier than the one she gave Spike, but Old Spice doesn’t seem to mind. He just stands in front of her, holding his cock to her lips, keeping it in place for her to tease.

Spike folds a hand around her breast, massaging gently. ‘Working her trigger spots exactly the way she likes it. All the sensations are almost overwhelming. The warmth of the cock in her mouth, the coarseness of the lightly-calloused stubby fingers working inside her, the sounds of all the people around her enjoying themselves. It makes her happy.

For the first time since she had come back, she is happy.

Warm and spent, relaxing as she curls up next to Spike, his arm around her, she whispers, “Thank you,” to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

As she begins to drift into a light sleep, she hears him whisper back, “You’re welcome, Slayer.”


End file.
